Elendery's Instruments
Something Something Something. Main Room Rosewood Counter lap harp - With beautiful sweeping curves and knotwork carvings, this harp looks as if it were crafted by a steady and masterful hand. Shiny brass wire strings are fastened to the soundboard securely. On the diving arm, the other ends of the strings are attached to several metal tuning pegs. This harp is strung with twenty-two strings, giving it nearly a three octave range. Price: 1600 sovereigns psaltery - The body of this instrument is a distinctive, trapezoidal shape; its two opposing sides curved to indent towards the narrower end. Double strung metal strings, attached to the body by turnable pegs, pass over the decorated sound hole and run horizontally across the width of the instrument. Price: 1100 sovereigns First Rosewood Shelf cittern - Graceful curves circle to form a knotwork-carved teardrop-shaped bowl set securely on the end of a fretted and carved neck. At the neck's opposite end, four sets of two metal strings are set in eight tuning pins and extend down the neck to attach at the base of the hollow bowl. This masterfully created instrument has a lacquered body, which appears flawless in design. Price: 1100 sovereigns lute - Pear-shaped and deep, the body of this instrument melds gradually into a thick fretted neck, which is bent backward at the end to a near ninety-degree angle. Eight metal strings, ranging in thickness, are fastened with tuning pins to the end of the bend, and travel tautly down to the base of the pear-shaped portion. In the center of the hollow body and under the eight strings, a knotwork carved opening allows vibration to escape. Price: 1600 sovereigns Second Rosewood Shelf mandolin - Firmly rounded curves form a full teardrop-shaped body that takes up less than half of the mandolin's two-foot length; the rest allotted to the long neck of the instrument. Four sets of parallel strings, which form eight in all, are stretched taut from tuning pegs on the end of the neck to the base of the tear-shaped body. In the center of the bowl, an open knotwork carving allows vibration to exit. A short, sharpened quill that is used to pluck the instrument has white feathers. Price: 1800 sovereigns theorbo - This instrument has a thin pear-shaped body attached to a very long neck, which recedes back to a small knob. Fourteen strings are stretched taut from the body's end to an equal number of tuning pegs; nine over a fretted neck, allowing note changes, and the other five loose to serve as drone strings. A knotworked opening in the center of the pear-shaped body and under the many strings allows for vibration to escape. Price: 1100 sovereigns Rosewood Rack cittern case - In an oblong, ghourd shape, this well-crafted case is hinged on one side with a latching on the other. mandolin case - In an oblong gourd shape, this well-crafted case is hinged on one side with a latching on the other. lute case - In a gourd shape, this well-crafted case is hinged on one side and has a thick latch on the other. There is a deep indentation on the back on the narrow end of the case. theorbo case - In an oblong, ghourd shape, this well-crafted case is hinged on one side with a latching on the other. Psaltery case - In a trapezoidal shape, this well-crafted case is hinged on one side with a latching on the other. harp case - In a more rounded trapezoidal shape, this case opens at the top with a secure latch. Price: 50 sovereigns each Backroom Calaena is here to assist you First Rosewood Counter thin silver-bound tome - Thin sheets of silver cover this thin tome, crisp parchment pages peeking out from the smooth and even sides. The spine of the tome is emblazoned with the words: "Via Vas Zem". thin gold-bound tome - Thin sheets of gold cover this thin tome, crisp parchment pages peeking out from the smooth and even sides. The spine of the tome is emblazoned with the words: "Via Min Zem". thin copper-bound tome - Thin sheets of copper cover this thin tome, crisp parchment pages peeking out from the smooth and even sides. The spine of the tome is emblazoned with the words: "Via Ira Zem". Price: 500 sovereigns each Second Rosewood Counter Crumhorn - An oblong barrel-shaped mouthpiece that encloses a large cane double reed tops this wind instrument. The body is long and cylindrical, with the end portion of the horn curving upward and flaring slightly. Six fingertip-shaped holes are carved into the body. Price: 400 sovereigns First Rosewood Shelf crumhorn - An oblong barrel-shaped mouthpiece that encloses a large cane double reed tops this wind instrument. The body is long and cylindrical, with the end portion of the horn curving upward and flaring slightly. Six fingertip-shaped holes are carved into the body. Price: 400 sovereigns psebix's pipes - Six short vertical pipes are strapped side by side with two thin bands of leather. The pipes are of graduated lengths, allowing for pitch differentation, and finger holes have been bored into the reeds to permit the musician to regulate the tone. Price: 400 sovereigns Second Rosewood Shelf fife - The fife consists of a tube with six finger holes, an embouchure hole, across which the player blows, and a plug inside the tube just above the embouchure hole. It has a lathe-turned, knob-like decoration at the ends to protect it from damage. Price: 800 sovereigns flute - A spiraling knot-work carving distinguishes the upper portion of this delicate side-blown wind instrument. A perfect oval hole is cut through the wood near the top of the capped instrument, allowing the player to blow air horizontally across the instrument. Farther down, and set in line with the embouchure hole, six other holes, ranging slightly in size, are cut into the flute's body. Price: 200 sovereigns Rosewood Rack flute case - his case of maple is comprised of two moderately long pieces of velvet-lined and indented wood, connected together by two hinges. On the opposite side from the hinges, a latching device allows for a secure close. A leather strap allows for it to be worn over the shoulder. crumhorn case - This gently-curved case of maple is comprised of two moderately long pieces of velvet-lined and indented wood, connected together by two hinges. On the opposite side from the hinges, a latching device allows for a secure close. A leather strap allows for it to be worn over the shoulder. Price: 50 sovereigns each Category:Kaezar Category:Shops